


蠢蛋主播在线被约

by documentdown



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/documentdown/pseuds/documentdown
Summary: 德扬：我，一个Instagram网红，坐拥几十万粉丝的主播，心志坚定的实验狗，会怕你和我调情？？维吉尔：那要不我们在镜头前试试。
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 5





	蠢蛋主播在线被约

“原来我们的生日就差三天。”

“准确地说，是两年零三天。”范戴克端着杯子从洛夫伦的桌子边上走过，短暂地在他身后停留了几秒，给了一个智力大冲浪的正确答案。

“好的，兄弟，你不用刻意提醒我我比你大两岁。”洛夫伦嘟囔道，他在椅子里费力地把上半身扭转过来好对着范戴克，但他失败了，因为范戴克实在太高了，“……两岁也没代表什么。不过，我以前怎么从来不知道？我是说我们生日的日期只差三天的事。”他在“日期”二字上加了重音。

“谁知道呢？”范戴克看洛夫伦扭转的僵硬姿态实在辛苦，就贴心地绕到了他身前，身体靠在办公桌的隔板上，撇了撇嘴，“我去年来的时候虽然生日已经过了，但我记得我应该说过。”洛夫伦是克洛普的博士生，已经读到了第四年，而范戴克是博士第一年——他在别的地方先拿了一个硕士学位，又转投克洛普门下——但没人把他真正当一个新生看。范戴克去年结束硕士生活，短暂休息大半个月后就来了克洛普的实验室，那时候已经是七月下旬，确实他和洛夫伦的生日都已经过去了。洛夫伦有点心虚地摸着鼻子想道，可能他那时满脑子都是接下来的暑期度假计划，根本没把范戴克的自我介绍听进去。

范戴克冲洛夫伦宽容地笑了笑（“他怎么老是对我露出这种表情！”洛夫伦愤愤地想），继续被打断的、从饮水机到自己办公桌的旅途。两年，确实什么也不能改变；不过却能带来很多，比如说怎么说呢，虚幻的安全感，他愉悦地想。

洛夫伦是一个网红。考虑到现在“网红”这个行当如今的准入值实在很低，有必要解释一下他走红的契机。在某个闲来无事又不够时间回到克罗地亚老家的短暂假期，洛夫伦突发奇想录了个视频传到网上——像评测美妆产品那样评测自己实验室里的内参蛋白抗体——是的，这很蠢，没有人会想看这种题材的视频，他也只是录着好玩而已，做实验实在太无聊了。然而世事难料，他发在油管上的视频先是被一个生物类的推特号转发，作为同一行的实验人员，看完视频还是挺容易会心一笑的，毕竟洛夫伦的口才可以说是不错；然后这个视频就传到了生物圈外，被更多的，呃，普通人看到，大家猛地发现原来以为高大上的生物科学家居然也会在闲暇时间看美妆博主的视频，展示“产品”的手法还如此专业，纷纷欣然点了“订阅”。于是之后洛夫伦常常在Instagram上直播，有时是像他的“出道”视频一样介绍实验室里其他的常用试剂和仪器，有时候只是单纯地吐槽实验，和粉丝聊聊天之类的，当然不是想象中那样的爆红——最多的时候有几百个人看他的直播而已。

洛夫伦有时候兴致来了，会在实验室里打开直播，随手抓了一个口罩帽子手套佩戴齐全、根本认不出是谁的人入镜聊两句。当然大家都对他很宽容，一是洛夫伦在实验室乃至整个系的人缘都很不错，大家都体谅科研生活枯燥艰难，都是为了找点乐子而已，况且他的直播大多在晚上或是周末进行，也并不影响工作；二是他的性格其实蛮体贴的，像他的同学马内不怎么喜欢暴露在镜头里，他就从来不去闹马内。他不知道的是，他的同学们也有不少人关注了他的直播，也有在背后讨论过此事，比如说隔壁实验室范戴克的老乡维纳尔杜姆就曾不无忧虑地对范戴克说：“德扬这个大傻瓜！哎！有谁是真的想在Instagram上学‘常用的蛋白提取液的配制方法’啊……？粉丝都是冲他的脸来的！还有女粉丝在留言里向他示爱，他是不是从来看不到啊？……”

何止是女粉丝。他还见过头像是男人的粉丝留言，长篇大论抒发自己对洛夫伦的性幻想的，不过一会儿就不见了，也不知是不是被封禁了。德扬这人，平时尚且有时候还能算严肃正经，一对着镜头就忘乎所以，聊到什么得意的话题就容易露出两颗虎牙笑得傻乎乎的，凑近屏幕看粉丝留言时又习惯性地瞪大双眼，一副什么也察觉不到的迟钝样子。……他也不知道为什么自己就注意到了那些有关性幻想的留言，范戴克默默地想。

洛夫伦平时开直播的理由五花八门，毫无规律可循。今天把试了大半年条件的实验做出了阳性结果，为了庆祝直播一会儿吧；今天实验第3926次失败了，什么东西能消解失败的痛苦呢，那就直播 吧；抢到了限量版的球鞋，太高兴了，怎么能不在直播里和粉丝里分享一下呢；甚至连克罗地亚水球队拿了锦标赛冠军也可以成为直播的理由，“我们就是冠军！”，洛夫伦对着手机的前置摄像头声嘶力竭地喊道。

直播次数多了，和洛夫伦朝夕相处的同学和技术员们也成了粉丝最先认识的他身边的人。毕竟他也从未刻意掩饰过自己的学校，有心人很容易找到他实验室的公开网页，浏览他的老板和他以及其他人的合照，还有他的个人介绍页，坐在实验台边，45度角抬头望着镜头，招牌式的傻笑。没几个人能读懂、或有耐心去读完个人介绍页里有关他究竟在研究些什么的文字，讨论他和实验室其他人到底关系有多密切，倒成了部分粉丝乐此不疲的活动。亚历山大-阿诺德是来实验室攒科研经历的本科生，是整个组年纪最小、被所有人呵护的宝宝，有着小鹿般湿漉漉的眼睛，粉丝都觉得老板克洛普肯定最喜欢他（“尤尔根也很喜欢我好吗！”洛夫伦曾经这么认认真真地回复过粉丝的评论）；罗伯逊是硕士二年级生，活泼好动，从来不会拒绝洛夫伦凑过来的手机，两人在直播摄像头前嘻嘻哈哈地勾肩搭背，他还经常在Instagram上发些配着“老板说你再不向他汇报就罚你换半年二氧化碳钢瓶”之类文字的洛夫伦表情崩坏的照片；米尔纳是实验室万能的技术员，成熟稳重是他的表面形象，冷笑话专家才是他的本来面目，洛夫伦的镜头路过他时，他的桌上总是放着一瓶利宾纳……但等等，这些都不是粉丝们最期待的直播参与者。维吉尔·范戴克——全名当然也是在实验室网页上查到的，配着一张穿着白大褂、双手插在口袋里、站得笔直挺拔的照片，他带着小卷的棕色头发梳得整齐、紧紧地绑在脑后，眉毛仿佛也经过精心修剪，嘴角翘起一边，露出一个智珠在握的坚定笑容，眼下还有一颗为他面容增色不少的痣——是这个看脸的世界天生被目光宠爱的对象。更何况，“他看起来就是个很厉害的科学家！是不是！德扬你什么时候再拉他来一起直播？21世纪果然是生物的世纪啊……”这种混乱中暴露了心思的粉丝留言总让洛夫伦心情复杂。

倒不是说他对范戴克有什么意见，不，他这样的善良的人，从来不对自己的同学做什么负面的评价！在内心深处最隐蔽的角落，洛夫伦得承认他有点“惧怕”范戴克，因为范戴克真的是一个在自己的专业非常厉害的人才，科研或许跟踢足球之类的运动一样需要天赋，范戴克无疑拥有这种天赋并且熟练地发掘和掌握了它。从范戴克来到克洛普实验室的第二个月起，就没人会认为他是一个科研新手，连和他打过一两次交道的其他实验室的人也不会有此想法。他的实验设计紧凑、完备，他在组会上的发言简练而让人情不自禁地信服听从，他看起来永远不会被和自己预期不符的实验结果而困扰……洛夫伦有点心酸地想，这些特质好像都是自己缺少，或者含量不足的。有这样一个阳性对照，他的科研人生看起来简直是惨淡，人们（包括听他们作会议口头报告的专家们）不需要花很多时间就能分辨出谁才是那个有前途的科研新星，他害怕克洛普在长期的有效刺激下开始逐渐提高阈值，意识到自己的另一个学生是个废柴。

可是……他对范戴克这个人完全没有意见。范戴克身高手长，不笑时面容冷峻，洛夫伦在刚认识他时曾经以为他是个难搞的家伙，但很快推翻了自己的预设，首要的是科研新星范戴克从未对他露出什么看不上的表情——相反地，他还见过范戴克发现试剂配错时发出的懊恼低吼呢，洛夫伦心想，不知为何有点喜滋滋的。在他总是跑不出想要的谱图时，范戴克也曾认真地给他提供各种改进办法，甚至热心地帮他做了一次——为什么就做出了漂亮的结果呢——却冷酷地拒绝了他“把直接图拿来用”的请求，说了些“我宁可陪你多做几次也不能让你偷这个懒不然下次照样倒在这里”之类的无情话语。他们还一起参加了学院的足球队，虽然“年纪大了”、“疏于运动”、又没什么时间踢，范戴克仍然迅速成为了球队中卫的主力人选。巧又不巧的是，人高马大的洛夫伦同样司职后卫（“是只能打这个位置吧！”跑得飞快的马内有次直言吐槽道），两人又在同一个实验室，总避免不了被比较。有次有队友也不避着洛夫伦就凑到范戴克面前打趣说“生科院什么时候解决重要科学难题，把你克隆一个，我们球队后防就绝对不用担心了”，范戴克挑了挑眉，仿佛漫不经心地回道“克隆10个岂不是更省力，我觉得自己什么位置都能打”，立刻被感到了解气的洛夫伦引为了知己。还有，范戴克也颇为支持自己精心经营的直播事业，虽然洛夫伦不敢常常邀请他，也从未尝过来自范戴克的拒绝，甚至还会获得一些小小的笑话捧场。上个月他们开完外地的学术会议回来，洛夫伦打趣说当地太阳很大，大家都得注意防晒出门，可范戴克在机场穿着合身的黑色西装、烟灰色衬衣，戴着完全遮住双眼的黑色圆墨镜，不苟言笑，人人以为他是黑帮大佬，避而远之。范戴克也配合着带上了洛夫伦口中的那副墨镜，板了板脸，毫无争议地获得了粉丝们（男女都有）在评论里一片无声的尖叫——不然那些惦记着范戴克的粉丝，又是从何时开始聚集的呢。

范戴克就像自己平淡生活里的一个定时炸弹，洛夫伦想，也不对，范戴克并不危险，相反给自己带来了不少好处。那就是一颗五彩斑斓的迪斯科球，天生吸引眼球，也不对，范戴克其实为人颇为低调，虽然学术水平过硬，也并不自矜傲慢。洛夫伦又苦思冥想了一会儿，一定要给范戴克其人找个恰当比喻的心渐渐淡了下来，他转而夸赞了几秒自己随遇而安的乐天性格，高高兴兴地做其他事去了。

“你后天生日准备怎么过？”

周五下午的院足球队训练以这样的话题结束。本地人亚历山大-阿诺德回家去了，罗伯逊早早就和等在球场外的女友亲亲热热地走了，很快球场里就只剩下几个收拾东西的人。分组对抗中洛夫伦跟着对面的本科生前锋跑了45分钟，正气喘吁吁地一边拿毛巾夹在耳朵和脖子之间防止汗淌下来一边拽着球鞋的鞋带，闻言抬起头来，“哦……怎么过，哦是周日，那就是说你的生日是下周三啊，那你准备怎么过？”

范戴克并没打算计较他脑子缺氧状态下的答非所问，仍然好脾气地回答了他：“大周三的，过什么过？第二天早上还要开组会呢，做PPT吧！”洛夫伦这才反应过来自己根本没回答人家的问题，“要不和我一起过吧？”他犹豫了一下还是没把邀请说出口，毕竟自己也没什么特别的生日计划。“那我就直播呗，还能怎么过，过生日不能忘记本职！”他随口扯道。

范戴克已经收拾好了，他把包甩到肩膀上，准备回去冲澡。“那我也陪你直播一会儿呗，给你特殊的日子增光添彩。”他也说得仿佛很随意，话音未落人已经走到球场的门边了。洛夫伦脱鞋的动作停滞了，反应了很久大脑才明白范戴克刚刚说了什么……“啊？！？！”

周日很快就到了。洛夫伦睡了个懒觉，吃了个早午饭，下午一点半准时打开了直播。因为做了预告，蹲等直播开始的粉丝还有不少，知道今天是他的生日，很多人都送上了祝福，还有特地用克罗地亚语写的（”sretan rodjendan, ljubav~❤”头像是一个搂着美女的汉子）。洛夫伦看了心情极佳，“发型，满分；衣着，满分。出发！”他冲镜头摆了个“yes sir”的姿势，走到院子里发动了汽车。第一站是彪马的专卖店，他似乎已经看好了猎物，直接冲进店里刷卡买了最新配色的球鞋，等他走出店门，站在阳光大盛的街边眯着眼睛、笑着看向手机屏幕时，才发现观众已经不明所以地刷了很多类似“WTF？！”的留言。他立刻嚷了起来：“怎么了怎么了，过生日给自己买一双自己喜欢的鞋有什么错！男人喜欢球鞋有什么错！为什么不可以买生日礼物给自己……我不是人缘很差，我也有收到别人送的礼物！待会儿去实验室了就给你们看！”评论逐渐被“lol”覆盖，他的声音渐渐小了下来，最后干脆闭嘴不再解释。第二站是一个手工巧克力店，他神神秘秘地在店里取了个包装严密的盒子出来，也没有跟观众解释里面是什么。第三站终于是实验室，他选了房间里那张他曾通宵做实验倒在上面休息过的长沙发坐定，把手机固定在支架上，又从自己的办公桌上拿来了一个大袋子。

“今天之所以跑到实验室来直播，是因为我有一个神秘嘉宾，等一下，他还没忙完，都说了是神秘嘉宾，怎么能提前透露……我先来给你们看我收到的礼物好了，我说的当然是真话！这些不是我自己买的！”洛夫伦首先掏出一条红色的利物浦足球队围巾，“这是特伦特送的，他是疯狂的利物浦球迷，说实在的，现在是夏天，为什么送条围巾啊，不过就算到了冬天，我也不敢相信会有人戴这玩意儿出门……”嘴上虽然这么说着，他却笑着把外包装拆了，把围巾绕到了自己的脖子上，托实验室充足冷气的福，他还不至于中暑晕过去。“然后是米粒，内斯塔自传《防守之神》……哈？他对我的防守技巧有何意见，我好歹也算是世界，呃，校级第一中卫！好吧，在维吉尔加入之前……”他一边说一边把书放下，书里飘出一张手写卡片，他弯腰捡起，“啊哈，这是安迪的‘一个月COSTA请客卡’，还是每天由我们的飞毛腿亲自买来，这种待遇可是绝无仅有，不过，安迪这个字可真是丑。”洛夫伦装模作样地撇了撇嘴，脸上的笑意根本藏不住。“最后，你们问boss有没有送我礼物？他倒是在前天见到我的时候祝了我一句生日快乐，不过接下来就是‘审稿人的意见回答好了吗，赶紧发给我’，唉……”他模仿克洛普的语调还真是惟妙惟肖。

洛夫伦就这样絮絮叨叨了半天，终于休息室里走进一个高大的身影，还穿着白大褂。他像发现了救星，赶紧招手让对方过来，“嘿，维吉尔，你好了吗？”范戴克朝他走近，说自己刚做完实验，先来喝口水，然后把白大褂脱了再过来。“先给我的粉丝们打个招呼！”洛夫伦一把将范戴克拽到镜头前，看到“神秘嘉宾”终于现身的观众们顿时用留言刷起了屏。

等范戴克终于也坐到那张长沙发上时，洛夫伦正转到了一个奇怪的话题。“说到制服诱惑，好像总是聚集于那么几个职业，什么警察啊，护士啊……我怎么就不能了解这些了，我一个成年人，也会上那些网站的啊……但我一直觉得，连电视剧都没有以我们这些实验人员为主角的，《实习医生格蕾》不算，实在很没眼光！明明白大褂也是制服……”范戴克听着他满嘴跑火车，忍不住笑出了声，双臂展开，放松地靠在沙发的靠背上，插了句嘴，“那是因为我们的白大褂上沾满了奇奇怪怪的污渍，难看得很，又太宽松了，什么宽肩长臂窄腰翘臀长腿统统显不出来”……他说也就罢了，目光却又故意在洛夫伦全身扫射了几个来回。

“……”洛夫伦剩下的话全部噎在了嗓子里。他回瞪着范戴克，心里疯狂地思考他说这些话到底是什么意思。

留言已经疯了，刷新的速度快到让人几乎看不清文字，“瞧瞧他俩的对视！！！绝对有什么我们错过的线索吧……！！”是福尔摩斯上身的粉丝。范戴克有意让洛夫伦在这种不上不下的心情中浸泡了十几秒，才悠悠地补了一句，“我是说我自己，毕竟我一直坚持健身，还是很有自信的。”

定身魔法被解除，洛夫伦终于找回了自己的舌头，他咽了咽口水，没什么说服力地一边转头一边嘟囔了一句“宽肩什么什么长腿，我也有的，我也踢球啊……”。为了缓解这不知从何而来的尴尬，他有点用力过猛地举起了被他放在双腿和茶几之间的写着手工巧克力店名字的纸袋，却又动作轻柔地从里面拿出了那个神秘的盒子，递给了范戴克，“呐，三天后的寿星，礼物我直接送了！”

范戴克好奇地拆开了盒子，拿出了内容物——一个巧克力金球奖奖杯，底座正面刻着范戴克的名字和“世界第一后卫”的字样，旋转180度则刻着“世界第一科学家”和日期。他喉头一哽，真切地感到了一阵感动。这来源于他们同学间的玩笑和互相吹捧，说如果他们改做职业足球运动员，肯定是“世界第一后卫”“世界第一前锋”之类的。洛夫伦看他打开了盒子拿出了“奖杯”，自己倒先感到了一点不好意思，他用手指抠了抠脸，“我也不知道你更想要哪个，‘第一后卫’还是‘第一科学家’，干脆都刻上了……”范戴克没有让波澜在眼神中出现过久，恢复了冷静的调笑口吻，“这样的气温，怎样才能让我的奖杯不化掉呢……不然放在实验室的负80度冰箱里好了，这样大家每次打开冰箱，都能看到你对我的高度赞美。”

这个对话越来越不对了，迟钝的洛夫伦终于也感受到了，今天的范戴克也看起来很不一样，是为了配合自己的直播做了夸张表演吗？不管怎样，转过这个话题是最好的选择，在避开一切让自己感到不安的情绪这方面，他洛夫伦可是个高手。他也夸张地叹了口气，双手抱胸，“好的，礼尚往来，该我收礼物了吧？”范戴克双手一摊，“我来陪你直播，已经是给你的礼物了，不然你问问你的粉丝们。”洛夫伦没有扭头看屏幕，对，根本不用看，他也知道那些墙头草粉丝在说些什么。但他还是很生气，原因不明的生气。

今天这个人是寿星，逗他太久也不好，会影响待会儿吃饭的心情。范戴克在心里对自己说道，然后伸出手在洛夫伦太久没剪而张牙舞爪的头发上摸了一把，“好了，骗你的，我请你吃晚饭当生日礼物，Une Rose，位子已经定好了，去不去？”

“Une Rose！著名的情侣约会餐馆啊！”有当地的粉丝已经回答了很多观众还没问出口的问题。“那不就是个约会邀请吗！”又有人替还来不及打字的观众道出了心声。然而，屏幕上评论刷新的速度远远比不上洛夫伦心里，此刻他的心中，说是惊涛骇浪也不为过。他洛夫伦是有点鸵鸟，那也是因为感受到了危险才会一头扎进沙子里，那他当然分辨得出什么是危险——不，维吉尔不是炸弹，也不是迪斯科球，他不危险，也不浮夸，他就是他。

“那……就咱俩吗。”洛夫伦扭捏了在直播观众看来太长的时间，半天问出了这么一句。“嗯。”范戴克声音中的笑意也掩饰不住，他也不知道为何就是笃定，洛夫伦会这样问，就是答应和他去吃饭，不，去约会。

“那……那走吧，有人请客我还拒绝，不是我的风格。”洛夫伦的最终实验结论是这么一句不着四六又意义不足的话，但没关系，看这篇记录的人，不会在乎这些。

范戴克笑着答应了一声，站起来凑近固定着手机的三脚架，用整个下午最温柔的语气说了一句“那就直播到这儿吧”，他整个人向洛夫伦的手机凑得太近，连长而浓密的睫毛和眼下的痣都被直播观众看得一清二楚，然后呢？然后屏幕就黑了。


End file.
